international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Armageddon (1999)
Armageddon 1999 was the first Armageddon professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by International Wrestling Federation. It took place on December 12, 1999 at the National Car Rental Center in the Fort Lauderdale suburb of Sunrise, Florida. The main event was a No Holds Barred match between Triple K and Vince Matteson. Triple K won the match by pinning Vince after hitting him with a sledgehammer, when Vince's daughter and Triple K's (kayfabe) wife Kaila Matteson turned on Vince by giving the sledgehammer to Triple K. The undercard featured Big Show versus The Big Boss Man for the IWF Championship, New Age Outlaws (Mr. Ass and Road Dogg) versus Rock 'n' Sock Connection (The Rock and Mankind) for the IWF Tag Team Championship, Chyna versus Chris Jericho for the IWF Intercontinental Championship, Kane versus X-Pac in a Steel Cage match, British Bulldog versus Val Venis and D'Lo Brown in a triple threat match for the IWF European Championship, The Holly Cousins (Hardcore & Crash) versus Rikishi and Viscera, Ivory versus Miss Kitty, Jacqueline and B.B. in a Four Corners Evening Gown Pool match for the IWF Women's Championship, Kurt Angle and Steve Blackman and a Tag team Battle Royal won by The Acolytes (Bradshaw and Faarooq). Background Armageddon featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on Raw is War and SmackDown—International Wrestling Federation's (IWF) television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry heading into the event was between Triple K and the IWF Chairman Vince Matteson, his boss and father-in-law. At Survivor Series, Triple K was scheduled to defend the IWF Championship against Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock in a Triple Threat match. During the event, he interrupted an interview of Rock, which resulted in a brawl between the two that was separated by several IWF referees. Later that event, Triple K did the same by interrupting an interview of Austin. However, Austin ran after Triple K throughout the backstage area of the arena until he was run down with a car in the parking lot of the arena. As a result, he was taken away at ambulance and was removed from the main event. Vince Matteson blamed Triple K and D-Generation X for the attack but Triple K denied doing so. Later that night, Big Show was added as the third competitor against Triple K and Rock. Vince interfered in the match and cost Triple K, the title against Big Show. On the November 15 edition of Raw is War, Vince blamed Triple K and DX again for the attack but DX instead blamed the entire situation on Vince. On the November 18 edition of SmackDown!, DX assaulted Matteson's Corporate Stooges (Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco). Sgt. Slaughter informed Matteson of the attack and told Matteson that Triple K had invited him to DX locker room. Matteson went to the locker room, where Triple K warned Matteson, not to make this personal. Later that night, Triple K came down to the ring and blamed McMahon for his title loss at Survivor Series and then challenged Matteson to a match at Armageddon. Shortly after, a footage was shown of backstage where the Matteson family had fallen down the stairs. On the November 22 edition of Raw is War, Vince destroyed a limousine carrying DX through his car. Although DX retreated, the limousine was destroyed. Later that night, the police officers arrested Vince for assaulting DX. Triple K attacked the handcuffed Vince. Later that night, Triple K came down to the ring and accused Vince for attacking Austin at Survivor Series. However, Shane Matteson came out to defend his father and informed Triple K that Vince would accept Triple K's challenge at Armageddon. On the November 29 edition of Raw is War, a storyline wedding was scheduled to occur between Vince's daughter Kaila Matteson and Test. However, Triple K interrupted it by showing a video, in which he had married a drunk Kaila in a wedding car. Test and Vince then ran after Triple K to attack him. On the December 2 edition of SmackDown!, Triple K announced that he would wrestle Vince in a No Holds Barred match. On the December 6 edition of Raw is War, Triple K suggested a stipulation into the match that if Vince won the match, Triple K and Kaila's marriage would be annulled but if Triple K won, he would be granted a IWF Championship match. Vince agreed to the stipulation. Another predominant rivalry heading into the event was between Big Show and The Big Boss Man. Their rivalry was stemming back from Survivor Series, when Big Show defeated Boss Man and his team of Prince Albert, Viscera and Mideon in a one-on-four Survivor Series elimination match. Later that night, Big Show replaced an injured Stone Cold Steve Austin in a Triple Threat match for the IWF Championship against then champion Triple K and The Rock. Big Show defeated Triple K to win the title. On the November 15 edition of Raw is War, Big Boss Man became the #1 contender for the IWF Championship at Armageddon, by defeating Rock in a Hardcore match. On the November 22 edition of Raw is War, Rock was scheduled to wrestle Big Boss Man and Prince Albert in a tag team match with a partner of his choosing. He chose the audience to be his partner, making it a Handicap match. He was dominated throughout the match until Rock's former Rock 'n' Sock Connection partner Mankind came out to help him as his partner, reuniting Rock 'n' Sock Connection. The reunited team defeated Boss Man and Albert. On the November 25 edition of SmackDown, Rock 'n' Sock Connection defeated The Holly Cousins (Hardcore and Crash) to become the #1 contenders for the IWF Tag Team Championship, being held by New Age Outlaws (Mr. Ass and Road Dogg) at Armageddon. At Survivor Series, Chyna defeated Chris Jericho to retain the IWF Intercontinental Championship. On the November 15 edition of Raw is War, Chyna and her manager Miss Kitty distracted Jericho during a match against Gangrel, allowing Gangrel to win the match. On the November 25 edition of SmackDown!, Chyna and Kitty cost Jericho another match, this time against Big Show for the IWF Championship. On the November 29 edition of Raw is War, a match was made between the two for the Intercontinental Championship when Jericho challenged Chyna for the title at Armageddon. On the November 20 edition of Jakked, the recently debuted Rikishi defeated Crash Holly in a standard wrestling match, starting a rivalry between Rikishi and the Holly Cousins. On the December 12 edition of Sunday Night Heat, Viscera became Rikishi's partner after aiding him in his brawl with Holly Cousins, leading to a tag team match between Holly Cousins and the makeshift team of Rikishi and Viscera. At Survivor Series, Kane defeated X-Pac by disqualification after X-Pac's D-Generation X teammates interfered in the match and attacked Kane. On the November 29 edition of Raw is War, X-Pac interfered in a tag team match pitting Kane and Big Show against Big Boss Man and Viscera. X-Pac cost Kane, the match by attacking him with a Chair Shot. After the match, X-Pac also attacked Kane's manager Tori. Later that night, X-Pac teamed up with New Age Outlaws to wrestle Rock 'n' Sock Connection and their mystery partner in a six-man tag team match. Kane was revealed to be their partner. The match ended when Al Snow interfered and attacked DX, getting Rock 'n' Sock and Kane disqualified. On the December 2 edition of SmackDown, Kane lost to Viscera by count-out after being distracted by X-Pac. This led to a Steel Cage match between Kane and X-Pac at Armageddon. At Survivor Series, Val Venis and his team of Steve Blackman, Gangrel and Mark Henry defeated British Bulldog and his team of Mean Street Posse (Pete Gas, Joey Abs and Rodney) in a Survivor Series elimination match. On the November 25 edition of SmackDown, Bulldog defended the IWF European Championship against Venis and retained the title by getting disqualified. On the November 29 edition of Raw is War, Bulldog interfered in a match between Venis and Kurt Angle, costing Venis, the match. On the December 2 edition of SmackDown!, Bulldog defended the European Championship against D'Lo Brown. During the match, it was announced that Bulldog would defend the title against Venis at Armageddon. Venis interfered in the match and attacked Bulldog, prompting Brown to attack Venis. As a result, all the three wrestlers began attacking each other. As a result, on the December 6 edition of Raw is War, Venis wrestled Brown to determine the #1 contender for the title at Armageddon. However, the match resulted in a no contest after Bulldog and Mean Street Posse attacked both Venis and Brown. As a result, Venis and Brown were both made the contenders for the European Championship at Armageddon, making it a Triple Threat match. At Survivor Series, Kurt Angle made his IWF in-ring debut with a victory against Shawn Stasiak. Angle began an undefeated streak by continuing to win matches against opponents including The Godfather, Gangrel, Mark Henry, D'Lo Brown and Val Venis. On the December 2 edition of SmackDown, it was announced that Angle would wrestle Steve Blackman in a standard wrestling match at Armageddon. At Survivor Series, The Fabulous Moolah, Mae Young, Debra and Tori defeated Ivory, Luna, Jacqueline and Terri Runnels in an eight-woman tag team match. On the November 18 edition of SmackDown!, Ivory defeated Jacqueline and Luna in a Triple Threat Hardcore match to retain the IWF Women's Championship. On the November 25 edition of SmackDown!, Jacqueline defeated Ivory in a non-title first-ever Gravy Bowl match, with Miss Kitty serving as the special guest referee. As a result of winning, Jacqueline won the Golden Ladle Trophy. This angered Ivory and she attacked Kitty. An EMT came out to help Kitty but was attacked by Ivory too. On the November 29 edition of Raw is War, the EMT was introduced by Michael Cole as Barbara Bush (B.B). She challenged Ivory to an Evening Gown match for the Women's Championship at Armageddon. Ivory responded by ripping off B.B's shirt. On the December 6 edition of Raw is War, it was announced that Ivory would defend the Women's Championship against BB, Jacqueline and Miss Kitty in a Four Corners Evening Gown Pool match at Armageddon. Event Preliminary matches Main event matches Aftermath Results ; ; *The Acolytes (Bradshaw and Faarooq) won a tag team battle royal (10:54) **The Godfather and Mark Henry, The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher), Edge and Christian, The Hoopers (Matt & Josh), The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von), Mean Street Posse (Pete Gas and Rodney) and Too Cool (Grand Master Sexay and Scotty Too Hotty) were involved *Kurt Angle defeated Steve Blackman (6:56) *Miss Kitty defeated Ivory ©, Jacqueline and B.B. (w/ The Fabulous Moolah & Mae Young as special guest referees) in a four corners Evening Gown match to win the Women's Championship (2:45) *The Hollys (Hardcore Holly and Crash Holly) defeated Rikishi and Viscera (4:23) *Val Venis defeated The British Bulldog © and D'Lo Brown in a triple threat match to win the European chamionship (8:20) *Kane defeated X-Pac in a steel cage match (8:12) *Chris Jericho defeated Chyna © (with Miss Kitty) to win the IWF Intercontinental Championship (10:17) *The Rock 'n' Sock Connection (The Rock and Mankind) defeated The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) © by disqulification in a IWF Tag Team Championship Match (16:28) *Big Show © defeated The Big Boss Man to retain the Heavyweight Championship (3:11) *Triple K defeated Vince Matteson in a street fight match (29:45) Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Armageddon DVD release External links